As He Sees It
by Laerkstrein
Summary: Truly, the world was very different through his eyes: through the eyes of a Shinigami. -TEMPORARY HIATUS-
1. Birthday

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note. If I did, it probably wouldn't be as brilliant as it is. I also do not own the song that I have included in this chapter. 'Sky Is Over' is Serj Tankian's brilliant masterpiece.

**As He Sees It**

**Chapter 1:** Birthday

**A/N:** Early Birthday fic for my friend Nii(Happy Almost Birthday!!). This is my interpretation about Beyond Birthday's Shinigami Eyes. Please don't flame. ((Chapter Song: 'Sky Is Over'-Serj Tankian))

* * *

He couldn't be late getting home today. Beyond grabbed his backpack and rushed out of the classroom before any of the bullies in his class could stop him. He wouldn't be stopped today. Today was his eighth birthday, and he was looking forward to the wonderful dinner his mother had spent preparing.

Angry shouts and crude names followed him as he ran across the playground. Beyond had always been shunned by several of his classmates since he could remember. Was it his dark, shaggy hair? His unkempt appearance and slightly tattered clothing?

He never understood why they hated him so much, but as the days passed, he steadily began to grow accustomed to the abusive treatment directed at him by other students. He often came home from school with a black eye, a bloody nose, or even with torn and blood-stained clothing.

Today wouldn't be that way. It was his special day, and Beyond was determined to enjoy every second of it. Rocks pelted his pale frame like a horrible hail storm, but he paid it no mind. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, his backpack bouncing from side to side with every step he took.

_I can't wait!! I want to get home now!! _he thought, panting heavily. Beyond only lived about a block away from the school, so he walked to and from school every day. He wouldn't mind having someone drive him to school, but Beyond's mother was very afraid of traffic and his father had to be at work three hours before Beyond even woke up.

When he reached the corner of his street, he put on a burst of speed, dashing through the large bush in the neighbor's yard. He held his breath, hoping to see his father's blue car sitting in the driveway, home from work early. But the sight he beheld was the most horrifying thing he had ever seen.

Several police cars were parked along the street, an ambulance and firetruck parked in front of Beyond's house which was smoldering and being blocked off by several officers with rolls of DO NOT CROSS tape. He threw his backpack to the ground and sped towards the house, his mind racing and screaming for him to stop.

He stopped at the edge of the driveway, staring at his home. _Wh-what is this?_ he wondered, unknowingly stepping closer to the house. The sound of sniffling and whining from behind reached his ears. The neighbors were standing behind a line of officers, several of them tearing up or trying not to cry.

Beyond felt his eyes sting from the smoke that billowed from the scorched structure before him. _This... has to be a dream... Just a dream... a bad dream... _he told himself, trying to deny what he saw.

"MOM!! DAD!!" he cried, starting for the front door. He felt himself being pulled away from the driveway by someone's powerful arms.

"You can't go in there," a voice said.

Beyond spun around, coming face to face with a teary eyed officer. The officer picked the child up, carrying him to one of the patrol cars and setting him on the hood of the vehicle.

The boy stared at the officer, trying to persuade him to let him into his now ruined home. The officer ruffled Beyond's hair affectionately with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry, son. I can't let you go in there. It's just too dangerous," the officer said, patting the boy on the shoulder.

"But why?" Beyond demanded. "My parents are in there!! I have to help them!!"

The officer glanced at the remainder of the once beautiful two-story house and sadly shook his head as he watched two of the paramedics carry someone covered in a sheet out of the wreckage on a stretcher.

"No, son. I'm afraid it's... too late for them," he said solemnly, bowing his head.

Beyond's eyes widened in shock and fear. "What? ...You mean... they're...?"

The officer nodded and pulled the now homeless child into a tight hug. The boy felt his body numb. How could this have happened? How?

"NO!!" Beyond shouted, breaking free. He jumped off the hood of the patrol car and once again sped towards the smoldering structure he had once called 'home.'

His eyes welled up with tears as he moved, almost in slow-motion, towards his haven. Shouts and screams echoed in his head as he ran through the CAUTION tape.

He felt his shoe hit something solid and he plummeted to the hard gravel. Beyond hit the ground with a loud _THUD_, his head making contact with the gravel first. There was a shock of pain, and the scent of iron numbed his senses.

His vision flickered from black to white, black to white, black to white, before he regained his focus. He saw the frightened faces of several officers and paramedics hovering over him; their lips moved, but no sound reached his ears.

Everything Beyond could see from his position on the ground once again began to flicker back and forth between black and white, making him dizzy. He felt his eyes close, but he was still conscious. A splitting pain ravaged his head, and ceased when he opened his eyes again.

But this time, everything looked the same, yet... different. Beyond could still see everyone fussing over him, but there was no color... except red. He could still see everyone, but it was as if he were looking at them through a red lens.

There was something that looked like white letters and numbers hovering over the heads of the people he saw, which Beyond soon identified as their names and lifespans.

And then... everything went black.

* * *

There. Hope you liked it. Please review. ((And you really should listen to 'Sky Is Over' if you haven't already.))


	2. Scared

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Death Note or any of the DN characters used in my story. I also do not own the song 'Scared' by Three Days Grace.

**Chapter 2:** Scared

**A/N: **I hope everyone reading enjoyed the first chapter. Now, onto the next!! ((Chapter Song: 'Scared' by Three Days Grace.))

* * *

When Beyond opened his eyes again, a headache ravaged his head mercilessly, causing him to cry out. When the pain subsided, he opened his eyes again to find that he was dressed in a white gown and laying in a hospital bed.

A nurse walked into the room, and smiled at Beyond when she saw that he was awake. "Good morning. Would you like something to eat, dear?" She seemed very kind, so he simply nodded.

"Would you like some jello?" she asked, hoping he would speak. Beyond's field of vision was still red and he could see the nurse's name and the numbers floating above her head.

"Would you like some jello?" she asked again. He nodded furiously, trying to keep his mind off of his parents' deaths.

"I'll be right back," the nurse said, after checking Beyond's blood pressure and temperature.

"W-wait!!" he stammered suddenly.

"Yes?" the nurse asked, a little less cheerfully than before.

"Wh-what day is it?" he asked shyly.

The nurse walked over to the opposite side of the room and looked at the calendar. "It's Thursday, May 7th," she said before leaving the room.

_May 7th... So I've been here for three days... _Beyond thought sadly. His eyes filled with tears and he mentally kicked himself for even asking about the date.

_I won't cry, _he told himself. _I won't, I won't!! I--_ he shut his eyes tightly and gripped the sheets of his hospital bed until his knuckles turned white. He felt his body trembling with grief as he tried not to let it show.

"Honey, are you okay?" the nurse asked, placing a warm hand on the child's shoulder. Beyond wanted to tell her that he was fine so she would leave the room so he could have a good cry.

_Go away, _he thought. _I wanna be alone!! I don't want anyone near me now!! _The boy's white-clad frame continued to shudder, worrying the nurse even more.

"You can talk to me," she said gently. "I know you're hurt, but accidents happen."

_That's what they all say, _he thought bitterly. Beyond kept his eyes shut, unwilling to open them until he knew he had fought back every tear. He waited for what seemed to be hours before finally opening his eyes.

The nurse stood beside his bed, cradling the ragged child in her arms.

"Nothing will happen to you. You're safe now," she whispered, stroking his wild hair.

Beyond pulled away, staring at the sheets. "Um... instead of jello... um... could I please have... um... something else, please?" he said meekly, sinking under the blankets.

"Of course," the nurse said, fluffing his pillows a bit. "I'll be right back."

He waited until her footsteps vanished before allowing himself to cry. He felt like his heart was breaking in two. He had lost everything. His home, his bed, his haven, and his family.

_Why'd they have to die? _he wondered, pulling the covers over his head. _Why couldn't I have been there with them? Why didn't I die too? _

This pain was too hard for Beyond to keep bottled up inside. He buried his face in the soft pillow on his hospital bed, and screamed until his throat was raw.

He didn't know how long the nurse was gone, and he didn't care. All he wanted was to be with his parents again. He was so distraught, he didn't even notice the clacking of the nurse's shoes as she returned with his snack.

Beyond felt a hand on his back, and he bolted up, careful not to look directly at the nurse so she wouldn't know he had been crying.

"I brought you some toast, eggs and jam-" the nurse trailed off when she noticed that the boy was staring at his hands and shaking. "Honey, are you okay?"

Beyond nodded, afraid to speak until he had calmed down. _Please don't let her notice,_ he pleaded. _Please, please, please... I don't wanna talk about how I feel... I won't..._

The nurse seemed to know what the child wanted by studying his body language. She set the tray of breakfast on his lap and hugged him. "Just push the 'NURSE' button if you need me, and I'll come back, okay?"

She ruffled his hair a bit and left the room. Beyond sat there with the tray on his lap for a few minutes before opening the small jar of strawberry jam that sat beside his toast and eggs.

There was a small spoon to the left of the jar for Beyond to use for the jam. When he had pried the lid off of the jar, he took the spoon and scooped up as much of the sticky substance as he could. He glanced at the glob of jam in the spoon, watching it and unknowingly counting how many tiny seeds were in the bits of strawberry.

Before he knew it, he had popped the spoon into his mouth and swallowed the delicious jam. _This isn't half bad, _he told himself, preparing another spoonful. _This makes everything... a little better..._

The doctor's let Beyond out of the hospital three days later. He had told the receptionist that his aunt and uncle lived nearby and that he would stay with them.

As he walked out of the hospital, he smiled at the nurse who had been so kind to him. She approached him and placed her hands on his little shoulders.

"If you ever need someone to talk to, just call me," she said, pulling a slip of paper from her pocket. He accepted the paper, stuffing it in his jeans and thanking her for everything.

He walked down the street in his worn out sneakers, recieving dirty looks from several adults. _Why am I so hated? _he thought, examining his hands with his red-tinted vision.

_Am I that different from everyone else? Is it my hair? My clothes? My eyes? _He shoved his hands into his pockets, walking with his eyes to the ground. He felt so... so scared and alone.

Who did he have left in the world? His mother's sister would more than likely shun him the way everyone else did. After all, his mother and aunt had stopped speaking to each other after a disagreement about Beyond's upbringing.

Storm clouds moved across the skyline, hiding the sun from view. Thunder rumbled in the distance, and in moments, it began to rain.

Beyond kept his hands shoved inside his pockets, and swiftly walked into an alley, finding a cardboard box. He crawled inside, curling up into a tight ball, and began to cry.

_Mom... Dad... Help me... I'm so scared... _He cried until he could barely breathe, hugging his knees to his chest to keep warm, eventually falling asleep to the smell of the downpour and the constant _pitter patter _of raindrops hitting the outside of the box.

* * *

I009: This one was kinda hard to write. I guess I had a three minute writer's block.

BB: stare Pa. The. Tic.

I009: gets BB in headlock SHADDUP, JAM WHORE!! smiles sadistically at readers while keeping BB in pain Anyway, please review. XD


End file.
